The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic instrument.
An IC chip having a driver circuit is electrically connected with a liquid crystal panel by applying TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) or COF (Chip On Film) mounting. In conventional TAB or COF mounting, interconnecting lines formed on a substrate (tape or film) are bonded to interconnecting lines of the liquid crystal panel. A number of interconnecting lines are formed on the liquid crystal panel at a narrow pitch. Since the substrate easily expands or shrinks, misalignment of the joint sections between the interconnecting lines tends to occur. Therefore, it is difficult to secure electrical connection.
Misalignment of the joint sections between the interconnecting lines also occurs in the case where internal stress of the substrate occurring when manufacturing the substrate is released during the manufacturing steps. Therefore, it is also difficult to secure electrical connection.